Typically, a user device can provide a display function to allow a user reading displayed documentary information provided from an internet browser or a documentary reader.
However, conventionally there are some problems for the user to read the documentary information, while the user is in a condition that is neither convenient nor suitable for reading, e.g. be in a moving vehicle. In the circumstance, the user has two choices: one is to quite reading (to obtain new information) to prevent the user's eyes form getting tired or overused, so as to keep the eyes in good health; the other choice is to continue the reading (to obtain new information) with tired eyes, so as to cause long-term damage to the eyes.
The user can not reap profits from both sides of the two choices, i.e. allowing the user obtaining new information without causing fatigue eyes or causing long-term damage to the eyes, by using a conventional user device in a circumstance not suitable for reading.
In other words, the conventional user device can not provide suitable displaying solutions in according with the current user context to allow the user obtaining new information without causing fatigue eyes or long-term damage to the eyes.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved method for switching a current information providing mode and the device for applying the same to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.